This invention relates to a method of enhancing the efficacy of human-powered locomotion, the apparatus used to practice the method, and the method of operating that apparatus.
Normal human locomotion is effected by walking; a process by which the entire body weight is alternately shifted from one leg to the other as foot-placement is advanced by the free leg. This action is pivoted at the pelvis which has evolved into the most powerful part of the human body. The object of this invention is to harness this pelvic power to enhance the efficacy of locomotive effort.